Attached
by Superloopy30
Summary: When Mr. L suffers a serious injury, Dimentio takes it upon himself to take care of him. But as the two grow closer, it makes Dimentio's plans much harder to fulfill.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. L collided with the ground abruptly. He heard the laughter of the three heroes around him.

'How?' he wondered. 'How did I loose again?' Heavy steps stomped to him, shaking the earth he laid on. Mr. L instantly knew who it was and cowered in fear.

"This was too easy!" Bowser exclaimed proudly as he towered over Mr. L's curled up body.

Mr. L tried to sit up, but found he was so weak he couldn't even do that. Brobot had once again been destroyed, and he had flown to the ground from the explosion. Along with all of Brobot's parts and his hard work.

Usually he could bounce up from something like this, but he had landed wrong, and suspected he broke a rib in the process.

"Have at you." He muttered softly, which was the only thing he could manage to

do by now.

Bowser laughed darkly and raised up his hand, along with his claws.

"Wait!" Princess Peach called out, momentarily stalling Bowser.

He turned to her, "What is it?"

The Princess twisted her fingers. "Well," she began nervously, not quite knowing why she had stopped Bowser in the first place. "Do we have to do this?" She finished.

Mr. L mustered up all the strength he had in him to see what was happening.

'Why is she doing this?' he wondered to himself.

"Of course we do!" Bowser declared loudly. "We can't have him follow us."

Peach glanced at Mr. L and frowned. "I doubt he can follow us as of now." She turned to Mario. "Right?"

Mario's eyes flashed to Mr. L as well. He appeared to be saddened for a bit, then looked back to his two friends. "Bowser's right," he sighed.

Mr. L felt as if he deflated as he heard this. He laid his head down with a thud.

The princess shot a look of surprise at Mario. He refused to look back at her, and instead looked to Bowser, who was looking even more proud then usual now.

"Just... Don't kill him." Mario finished quietly.

Bowser seemed disappointed, but reluctantly agreed and raised his hand again.

Mr. L closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst.

Bowser's claws went through the man in green's chest, instantly causing blood to come from the wound.

Mr. L yelped in pain. He had expected this to hurt, but not this bad. As soon as the claws left his body he curled up and turned his face to the ground. He tried to focus on his breathing, which was hard because even breathing hurt now.

The princess cowered behind Mario, not wanting to see anyone in this kind of torture. Not even a villain.

"C'mon." Mario said softly. He then turned and headed on. Hiding the unsure feeling he had. Bowser followed closely behind, feeling no remorse for the action he had just done.

Peach trailed behind, and even stopped to look back once. When she saw the way Mr. L looked she quickly turned and ran to Mario. Trying as hard as she could to fight back her tears.

* * *

Mr. L's legs were pressed against his chest. He felt the warmth of blood against his clothes. He was sweating, yet shivering.

'This is it...' he thought. 'The end of my game...' It was then that he realized he wanted this to be the end of his game. At least then he would be out of this pain. He nearly fell unconscious when he heard a familiar teleporting sound above him.

"Ah ah ah!" he sang. "Soiled again. Like a..." His voice tailed off when he noticed the severity of his ally's injury. He floated down so his feet touched the ground.

Then he noticed the blood.

Mr. L's eyes fluttered open. "Dimentio?" he asked weakly.

"L..." the jester whispered still studying the injuries. "You're hurt."

"No really?" Mr. L scoffed.

Dimentio gently picked up the injured man and held him softly him in his arms.

"Don't worry," he said calm as usual, even in a condition as grave as this. "I'll get you back to the castle. Then everything will be all right." He assured.

Mr. L nodded weakly, then leaned his head on the magician's chest.

'I need you alive.' Dimentio thought in his mind as they appeared back to Castle

Bleck.

* * *

Dimentio laid the unconscious Mr. L onto his bed, while being careful not to hurt him even more. Then, with a snap of his fingers he appeared in front of Nastasia.

The pink haired girl's eyes were glued to a clipboard, and she didn't even need to look up to know who was in front of her.

"Dimentio, I'm very busy and don't have time for your games today, 'K?" she proclaimed while adjusting her glasses.

"Ah, my dear, I'm afraid I am not playing games." The jester said.

Nastasia looked up and instantly dropped her clipboard. "Dimentio!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. At least not to me." he stated while realizing Mr. L's blood was now coated onto him as well. "As for L, I cannot say the same."

"Where is he?" Nastasia questioned urgently.

"In his room."

The girl quickly ran past Dimentio and headed up the stairs to where all the rooms were magician stayed behind for a bit.

The safety of Mr. L was vital to all of his plans. If he died, everything would be in ruin.

Not only that, but Dimentio found that he really did like Mr. L. His personality was a splash of color on his usually dull life. Though, they did clash, he enjoyed the company. Besides, who wouldn't get annoyed by having to be with O' Chunks and Mimi.

'No.' Dimentio thought to himself. 'It's dangerous to become attached to him.'

He shook his head. Growing attached to the man in green would only back-fire on him in the end.

Dimentio heard his name being called from upstairs. He left his thoughts alone and floated up the staircase and into Mr. L's room.

Nastasia's fearful eyes looked to Dimentio for help. "This is bad." she said.

The jester floated next to Mr. L, whose bloody shirt lay on the floor. He kneeled down beside Mr. L. His eyes studied the injuries once more. They were easier to examine now that they had been cleaned a bit. It was now obvious Bowser's claws had gotten the best of him.

"Well," Nastasia began fearfully. "Can your magic save him?"

Dimentio's eyes didn't leave Mr. L. "I believe they can keep him alive, yes. But save him entirely... That is doubtful."

"Do what you can." The girl urged.

Dimentio responded with a nod then placed a hand on Mr. L's bare chest.

Mr. L moaned quietly in pain, then stirred a bit.

"Shhh," Dimentio whispered while focusing all the power he could into his healing powers.

He soon started to feel light-headed, and let his hand come off of his friend's chest and return to his side.

They sat in silence. Waiting for some sort of response.

Nastasia turned to Dimentio. "Did it work?"

He thought for a moment. Then replied, "Yes."

The secretary turned her attention back to Mr. L. The blood had stopped almost entirely, and the abrasions had cleared up a bit as well.

"I need a towel." The magician said looking to Nastasia.

She nodded, then rose to her feet.

"While you're at it, you might want to get a real doctor. He needs stitches."

"That second request might take awhile," Nastasia said. "You need to stay with him 'til the doctor gets here, 'K?"

Dimentio nodded in understanding, and Nastasia left the room.

The jester waited patiently. Staring blankly at his ally's motionless frame.

After a bit, Nastasia came back, gave Dimentio the towel, and exited again.

He went straight to work, pressing the towel against his friend. He tried to be as soft as he could while still being effective in stopping the bleeding entirely.

The pressure on his chest caused Mr. L to moan, but he stayed unconscious.

Dimentio sat relaxed at Mr. L's bedside, waiting for some form of life to come from his friend. With out thinking, his hand reached out and grabbed Mr. L's. His saddened eyes starred at the unconscious person in front of him.

The door creaked open, and with a flash Dimentio removed his hand from Mr. L's.

A green little girl wearing a pink and white flowered sundress peaked her head inside the room.

"Come in." Dimentio sighed.

Mimi made her way in, and her eyes locked on her seemingly lifeless friend.

Dimentio watched her carefully, wondering how she would handle seeing someone so close to her in this condition.

She remained silent, but sat down next to Dimentio.

Together, they sat in the noiseless room. Eventually, Mimi rested her head on the trickster's shoulder. Under normal circumstances Dimentio would have pushed her away, but right now, he didn't mind too much.

"Dimmy?" Mimi asked quietly, breaking the hush of the room.

"Yes?" Dimentio responded, turning his attention to the girl beside him.

"Will L be okay?" she questioned.

"Well..." Dimentio began, but stopped himself. Mimi didn't need to worry. "Yes." he finished.

Hope shinned into her eyes. Then, the two both turned their attention back to their wounded friend.

* * *

After sometime, the pair heard O' Chuncks proclaim dinner was ready.

Mimi, who had nearly fallen asleep, lifted her head away from Dimentio. She looked at him, waiting for him to get up.

"You go ahead." he finally said. "I'll stay with L."

Mimi tilted her head. "You sure?"

Dimentio nodded for a response. When he turned back he found a surprise.

"Ah!" he sang happily. "Sleeping beauty finally awakens!"

Mr. L's gray eyes were staring at him blankly. "Dim?" he asked.

"Naturally." he greeted.

Mr. L tried to sit up, and fell back down in pain. Dimentio quickly helped him, and propped him up with some pillows.

Mr. L murmured a thanks quietly, then turned back to the jester.

Dimentio gave him a questionable look, "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" The mustached man asked weakly.

Dimentio glared. "Do you wish for me to leave?"

The injured man quickly shook his head. "No," he assured. "I Just... Didn't expect you to care." He muttered.

The magician looked at the man in green, but said nothing.

It was then they both heard the injured man's stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Dimentio snickered.

Mr. L looked surprised, and didn't answer. But his friend took this as an excuse to leave the quiet room for a change.

"I'll be back," Dimentio said as he floated off the ground. "I'm going to get food."

* * *

When he came back in, Mr. L looked as if he was about to go to sleep again.

Dimentio took advantage of this moment to study the bandit.

His injuries were getting much better, which was a relief to him. The blood was completely stopped by now. His bangs were folded across his gray eyes. Sweat was coming down his forehead, though he was trembling as if he was cold.

Dimentio floated to his friend and whispered, "L?"

Mr. L eyes opened, and he winced with pain as he turned to face the person that had spoken to him.

Dimentio held up the food he had gotten.

* * *

Hours past, and Dimentio never left Mr. L's side. People came and went, the doctor had even arrived and stitched up Mr. L's injury. It was getting late, and Dimentio suggested that his ally get some much needed sleep.

Mr. L shook his head. "I don't need anymore rest."

"I disagree." Dimentio stated as he pulled the covers up over his friend. "Now sleep." He demanded.

Mr. L looked as if he truly was exhausted, but was keeping himself awake.

Dimentio thought for a moment, trying to figure out why his colleague would want to do this to himself.

He snapped his fingers together and the lights went out. Mr. L looked to Dimentio. His eyes looked almost scared. Dimentio frowned.

'Is he... Afraid of the dark?' the jester pondered to himself.

Mr. L's eyes would close, then pop open again. As if when he was about to sleep, he remembered and shot his eyes open again.

Then, when he realized he couldn't stay awake any longer, and kept his eyes closed.

Dimentio watched until he thought Mr. L was asleep, then lightly brushed the bangs out of his face.

"Dim?" Mr. L murmered, with his eyes still closed. He sounded half-asleep. "Will you stay?"

Dimentio was shocked, as he had thought Mr. L was asleep. He smiled, then laid his back on the hard ground. "I was planning on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Dimentio shot up from his sleep. He looked around the room in confusion, then, his

eyes locked on Mr. L. He remebered that he had asked him to stay last night.

The jester looked over the injured man.

He had turned to his side in his sleep, and was now facing Dimentio. One of his arms

was tucked beneath his stomach while the other was drapped off the bed. His bangs had

come over his closed eyes again. His face seemed pale, but his cheeks were red.

'He has a fever,' Dimentio thought to himself. Instantally, he floated up off the

ground and left the room to get him a cold cloth.

While he floated down the hall, the jester thought of all of his plans. He couldn't help

but smile at his brilliance.

Once Dimentio made his way back into the room he quietly closed the door behind

him. It was still the middle of the night, and none of the others would want to be woken up.

He floated to Mr. L, and gentley dabbed his fore head.

The mechanic looked up drowsily from his sleep.

"Shhh," Dimentio soothed. "Go back to sleep."

Disobediantly, Mr. L attempted to sit up. He winced in pain then layed back down in

defeat. "What time is it?" He whispered with a weak voice.

"Late." The jester statted with a hint of a smile. He placed the cloth beside the man in

green. "Now rest."

Mr. L closed his eyes again. Before he drifted to sleep once more, he muttered,

"Thank you."

Dimentio sat down next to the bed. "For what?"

The injured man said quietly, "For staying."

This took the magician by suprise. L had asked him to stay, it wasn't like he had done

anything special. Yet his cheeks burned slightly under his mask,and he didn't know why. He

was going to respond, but heard Mr. L's quiet snoring and knew his hurt friend had fallen back

asleep.

Dimentio stroked the man's hair lightly.

'I don't want to hurt him...' He thought to himself with a frown. He knew his plans

were dangerous, especially for Mr. L, but after seeing his ally so defenceless... He couldn't

bring himself to ever hurt this man again... He would need to do some alterations for the man

in green to make the next month out alive. But, he slilently dicided that L was worth it.

Mr. L woke up with pain burning in his chest. He let out a groan, and within a second

Dimentio was by his side with worry plastered onto his face.

"Not feeling better?" his friend asked.

L shook his head. "I was," he spoke through the pain. "But now..." His voice trailed

off, but the trickster had heard enough. He flipped the covers off Mr. L, sending a shiver

down his spine, then looked at the injuries once more.

Dimentio seemed confused. He placed his right hand onto Mr. L's injured chest, while

his other hand held L's softly. Then, he used his healing powers.

Mr. L noticed how after a short time his friend seemed to be getting weaker. He

laughed, "Don't hurt yourself."

Dimentio scoughed at him. "You're one to talk."

The mechanic rolled his eyes. He would have talked back, but he noticed that he

really did feel much better now. He eased up, slowly this time, and leaned against the

headboard of his bed.

The jester smiled proudly at his work. He glanced down, and realized his hand was

still holding L's. He quickly let go, and realized his cheeks were blazing again.

Why did this man in green make him feel this way? What about him made him so...

Special? It seemed as if he caught himself thinking about L way too often. If he wanted his

schemes to be successful, this needed to stop. Though, for some reason, the thought of him

not seeing L anymore made his stomach sink.

"Thank you... For helping me." Mr. L said, bringing Dimentio out of his thoughts.

"Ah," the magician sang. "It was no problem."

Mr. L smiled as his responce.

"But," Dimentio continued. "You, however, _are_ a problem."

The injured man sat up all too quickly, forgetting about his pain. He looked at his

friend with question in his eyes.

"You smell." Dimentio informed. "Like a batch of eggs left out for a year."

Mr. L glared at his friend. "You don't smell too rosie either." He took a whiff of the air,

and did realize he wasn't smelling very fresh.

His face must have shown, because Dimentio bursted out with laughter.

The man in green sunk down lower, as his cheeks began to turn warm with

embarassment.

Still chuckling, the jester floated up off the ground and held his hand out to L.

"C'mon." he chimmed. "You need to get out of this room anyways."

Once the two had both showered, and were smelling less appalling, they headed

downstairs to watch T.V., because Mr. L didn't want to be stuck in his room. They sat on the

couch and turned to a baseball game. Soon enough, they were arguing over which

teams/players were better, and making fun of all the horrific errors that were happening.

Dimentio could care less about baseball, or sports in general, but he always enjoyed

stirring up trouble. So, he would constantly disagree with everything L said. After some time

Mr. L caught on to his friend's tricks, and he began laughing until his chest hurt again.

A girl, wearing a yellow dress today, walked into the room to see what was so funny.

Her face lit up when she saw Mr. L.

"L!" she squealed in joy while running to him. She nearly embraced him in a hug, then

she remebered how badly he was hurt and settled by squeezing his hand. "You're okay!"

The mechanic laughed. "I'm feeling pretty good," he said. "Except for I'm slowly

losing feeling in my hand."

Mimi quickly let go. "Sorry." She said looking down.

Mr. L smiled warmly at the girl and hugged her lightly. Her face brightened again after

that, then she sat down to the left of her injured ally. The two engaged in some form of

conversation while Dimentio placed his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head

against his hand.

He was actually having a decent time before Mimi interupted them. He sighed.

"What do you think Dim?" Mr. L asked. Dimentio turned to them at the sound of his

name. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"I think..." Dimentio began. "It's time for me to make my exit." He floated up off the

couch and looked at the two bellow him. It looked as if concern, or maybe even _sadness_

flashed across Mr. L's face.

"Where are you going?" Mimi questioned.

"I have... Plans... To set in motion." Dimentio responded glancing back to L.

"Oh!" Mimi said enthusiastically. "Plans for the heros?"

Demintio smiled. "Yes."

"Good luck!" The girl said happily, while all Mr. L did was nod.

The jester frowned. "Ciao." He proclaimed, then with a snap of his fingers he was

gone.

Mr. L looked at the floor. For some reason, with Dimentio gone, he felt empty.

Mimi continued talking. The mechanic nodded, though he wasn't really listening

anymore. There were more important matters going on inside his mind.

Why was Dimentio acting so nice lately? Before he had been hurt all the jester did

was toy with him. Now, it seemed like he genually cared about him. Mr. L couldn't help but

be happy about this. Though, once he was completely better, the man in green was sure that

Dimentio would go back to his old mysterious ways. He knew it was selfish, but part of him

wished he could be hurt more often, just so he would be able to spend more time with his

trouble making friend. After all, everyone else he was stuck with usually annoyed him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mimi asked loudly causing Mr. L to jump.

He turned to her. "Oh," he stuttered nervously. "Totally."

Mimi, who was obviously clueless, began telling more of her stories, and Mr. L

continued to think about a certian magician.

The rest of the day was slow. Dimentio had been off trying to abolish the heros all

day, while the mechanic was ordered to rest. He wasn't alowd to work on repairing Brobot,

he wasn't even alowd to walk by himself. Even though he truely was feeling up to it. So, he

spent the remaining part of the day watching T.V.

Lots of people came to visit, including Count Bleck, which Mr. L found as an honor,

but, no one had time to stay for too long. The injured man found himself stuck with his

thoughts for most of the day. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always seemed to

lead to Dimentio. There was something off about him. Not just the fact he was actually being

kind, there was something darker hidden beneath. Mr. L was just having a hard time figuring

out what it exactly was, but it was definetly there.

As if on cue, Mr. L heard the sound of teleportation above him.

"Ah!" Dimentio said happily. "Seems as if you are still trapped here."

Mr. L looked up and locked eyes with the floating person above him. He motioned for

Dimentio to sit beside him. The jester obliged, and drifted down to his friend with a sly

smile.

The mechanic frowned. "I heard you _lost _today." he said dully. "Why are you so

happy?"

Dimentio shrugged, and though Mr. L knew there was a reason, he let it go.

The two sat in silence. Both of their eyes were locked on the T.V. screen, and neither

were actually focusing on the game. They were, however, both thinking about eachother.

After a long time of no talking or even looking at one another, Dimentio felt Mr. L's

head against his shoulder. He looked down at his friend, and found that he had fallen asleep.

The magician slightly smiled, and softly lifted his friend into his arms without waking him.

With a snap, they were in L's room.

Dimentio placed Mr. L in his bed slowly and carefully, then pulled the covers over

him. He floated so his knees touched the ground, then placed his hand on his ally's chest. He

used some of his healing powers, to help L sleep. Then, without much thinking, he stole one

of the mechanic's pillows and placed it on the ground beneath him. He looked at L one last

time. His cheeks burned with the strange sensation they had everytime he'd seen Mr. L

today. He grinned at the man in green. Then, he layed his head down on the pillow. He

snapped, and the lights turned off. Dimentio found himself sound asleep within a few

moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimentio woke up early. He was usually the first person awake in all of Castle Bleck. So, when he woke up and found that Mr. L wasn't there, he was quite surprised. Especially because L was usually the _last _person up.

The jester brushed this off and decided he would look for his injured friend.

The magician quietly teleported through out every room. He found that everyone else was still asleep. After all, it was around five. That was about two hours too early for even Nastasia.

Just when Dimentio was starting worry, he appeared in the repair shop at the very bottom part of the castle. Even though L had been told not to work on Brobot, there he was. The mechanic was asleep at his desk, with his wrench still in his hand. The trickster searched the room and found that Brobot's head had been rebuilt.

'He must have snuck out sooner then I thought.' Dimentio infered. He floated to his friend and was about to bring him back to his room. Then, an invisible wall blocked him from his path, slaming him back a few feet.

A quiet voice, niether male nor female spoke in a whisper. "Not so fast."

Dimentio snarled, recognizing the voice immediatly.

The being revealed it self by floating out of the darkness.

It was a foggy shadow-like creature, with no definite shape. It never stayed in one place, as it's hazy figure would move around slightly. It had no physical features, yet it's emotions were always well known.

It had informed Dimentio it's name was Himitsu, then, started following him around ever since he had stolen the Dark Prognosticus, read it, and quickly put it back before Bleck noticed. The magician figured that it was a side-effect of the book, and suspected the Count had one too. Though, he couldn't ask without giving away that he had stolen the Prognosticus.

It could morph into the jester's shadow and follow him with out being noticed, or go off on it's own. Recently it had been abscent, and Dimentio had been hoping it wouldn't return. Sadly he was wrong.

Himitsu had placed it self between Dimentio and Mr. L. Right now, it seemed like the being was happy.

"Looking for him?" It whispered blissfully.

"You are like a child," Dimentio muttered. "And I have no time for you." He used his stronger magic against Himitsu's weak barrier and with a wave of the hand it quickly went away. Then, he floated to L.

The shadow pouted. "You never have time for me."

The magician rolled his eyes. It was too early for this. He ignored the figure and took the wrench out of his ally's hand.

The foggy being drifted closer to Dimentio. "All your time is spent with _him_**." **It taunted.

Dimentio frowned as his cheeks reddened under his mask. He wanted nothing more then for the shadow to leave him alone.

"I say we kill him now." Himitsu statted, it's voice still hushed.

"No." the jester said firmly, trying to hide his emotions. "You know he's important. I need him alive."

"Really?" the haze asked mischeviously. Then, as if caught by the wind, it spiraled it's fog like figure up the air. As it came back down, the Dark Prognosticus was revealed.

Dimentio glared. "You fool," he growled. "Put that back before someone notices."

Himitsu, as joyful as ever, flipped through the pages. "But Master," it chimed. "I'm here to _help _you, to _serve_ you, to make your life _easier_."

The jester folded his arms and waited impatently for it to finish.

The being stopped as it found the page it was looking for. "It says here: 'The man in green is the one who brings darkness to all.'"

Dimentio nodded. He had known that for a long while now.

"It does not, however, say that he must be alive." Himistsu closed the book. If he had a mouth, it would be curved up in a smile.

The magician felt like he was always taunted by this creature. He was supposed to tease people. People were _not_ supposed to tease him.

"He is to be untouched." Dimentio spoke sternly.

"You are making a mistake." The shadow said, no longer having any fun. "Don't let your feelings for him get in our way."

The jester snapped. "I do not have _feelings_ for him." He looked at L, and noticed his was stirring. He would soon be awake. "Just... Do what you're told."

Himitsu stayed silent for awhile before answering coldly, "As you wish." It's foggy figure stretched out and stoked Mr. L's hair, resulting in a glare from Dimentio. Soon, it pulled back. Without another word, it circled up the air, as it had before, and disapeared. Along with the Prognosticus.

The jester kept his glare at the place Himitsu had been. He hated that thing.

* * *

Mr. L woke up and found that his arm was numb. He had fallen asleep with his arm folded under his head and was now regreting it. He shook his feelingless limb out and looked around. His eyes stayed on magician glaring at nothing.

"Shoulda known you'd be here," Mr. L laughed. "Stalker."

Dimentio shot a glance at him. "I am not a stalker." He informed. "I was just... Worried... About you."

The mechanic smiled as he stood up and stretched. "How sweet." He said jokingly.

Dimentio growled. The man in green was oblivious to why his friend was so upset, so he left him alone after that.

"Why did you come here so early?" The trickster asked.

Mr. L grinned triredly. " I was sorta grounded from being in here. So I snuck out in the middle of the night to work on Brobot."

"So no one would catch you?" The jester asked with one of the first smiles he'd had all day.

L nodded. "Except for I fell asleep. Obviously."

Dimentio nodded. "It's still early." He statted. "You could still get another hour of sleep?"

Mr. L shrugged it off. Then, feeling a bit naucious, he stumbled forward. Dimentio placed his feet on the ground and caught him before he actually fell.

"Careful." Dimentio said helping his friend onto his feet.

The mechanic frowned. "I feel," he stopped looking for the right word. "Tired."

The jester attempted not to laugh. "Well, you did sneak out last night."

Mr. L shook his head. "Not like that." He sighed. "My body is tired."

Dimentio stared at the ground for a few seconds. He looked back up to meet his ally's gaze. "It's no longer optional." He said. "You're going to rest." He placed his hand on the injured man's shoulder. Then, he snapped, and they were back in Mr. L's room.

* * *

The jester helped his friend into bed. It wasn't hard to notice that L seemed very pale now. Almost ghostly pale.

The tired man sighed. "Thanks again, Dim."

Dimentio smiled weakly. "It's not a problem." He gave his friend a bow and prepared to teleport away so L could rest. But the red liquid on his chest stopped him.

He looked to Mr. L and let out a gasp.

Startled, the mechanic turned to the person floating above him.

Blood was soaking through L's shirt, in the same pattern it had when Bowser had attacked him.

Dimentio landed on the ground and quickly slid to his knees to examine his ally.

Mr. L's eyes widened as he saw the blood. He slid his shirt off and threw it onto the floor, revealing his blood-coated chest.

Panicked, the magician looked around the room. He found the towel and started

wiping the red away from L's chest. Dimentio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There

was no new injury. Yet, blood was reamerging out of the old wound.

The jester looked to Mr. L, whose pale face was filled with fear.

"You're okay," Dimentio spoke soothingly. "You're going to be okay."

L's face stayed horrified.

"Just stay with me," the jester said as he reached for the mechanic's shaking hand. "Okay?"

Mr. L nodded softly.

Dimentio pressed the towel softly on L's chest. "I'm going to get Nastasia." Their eyes were glued on eachother. "Stay with me." The jester repeated. Then, he teleported away.

* * *

Forgetting his manners, the jester shook Nastasia awake.

She groaned in protest and then reached for her glasses. "This better be _very _important." Once the smell of blood reached the girl's nose she woke up much faster.

"Dimentio?" She asked in fright.

He shook his head, "It's L."

The secratary swung her feet off the bed. "Again? What did he do?" Her voice was urgent.

Dimentio frowned. "I-I," he looked to the ground. "Don't know."

Nastasia found herself in even more shock. She couldn't remember the last time Dimentio hadn't known something. Or, at least the last time he had admitted it.

"Take me to him." She demanded.

The magician nodded, and teleported them to Mr. L.

* * *

Within seconds Nastasia was calling the doctor again. Dimentio was stroking the mechanic's hair to calm him down while they heard the girl arguing with the doctor behind them.

The jester couldn't help but notice that when L had first woken up he seemed perfectly fine. Maybe healed entirely. It was like it he was injured again after a few short moments. It didn't add up.

Dimentio looked to his friend. His friend's expression was pure agony.

The magician forced a smile while putting one hand on the injury. The other was still playing with L's hair. He focused all of his energy on his magic and used his healing powers. Once he was done, Dimentio looked up at Mr. L's face. He was expecting some form of relief, but instead got a mix of pain and confusion.

The jester didn't have to say anything, his eyes seemed to ask for him.

"Nothing happened." L croaked out.

Dimentio's eyes hardened as his hand stopped playing with his friend's hair.

"What?"

A weak shrug was his responce.

Though he still felt dizzy from his last try, Dimentio attempted again to heal his friend. This time he tried until he saw spots and was forced to stop. He sat back and rested.

Mr. L moaned in pain, and curled into himself.

The jester was getting frusterated. Why wasn't his magic working?

Nastasia walk to the two, with her clipboard clutched against her chest. "Doctor isn't very happy about this," she said. "But he is coming."

Dimentio let out a sigh of relief.

"It'll be awhile though." She directed her eyes to Dimentio. "Think your magic can hold him over until the doctor comes?"

The magician looked to L to avoid the girl's gaze. He shook his head, and began running his fingers through Mr. L's hair again. "My healing powers aren't coroporating."

Nastasia said something, but Dimentio tuned her out and kept looking at Mr. L.

His eyes stayed on the way he stroked his friend's hair.

Then, an idea came over him. He shot up angerly off the ground causing the other two people in the room to look to him for an explination.

"Himitsu..." Dimentio muttered as he remembered how the being had petted L's hair before he left. "I'll be back." He informed, then he teleported away leaving Mr. L and Nastasia utterly confused.


End file.
